Cirque du Mer
by 2People
Summary: Chapter 7-hiatus notice: Written by Tia of 2People. AU. While hunting a pagan god at a circus the Winchesters come across an unlikely friend. MERMAN DEAN!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so people if you haven't realized by reading my stories by now I love merman Dean and disabled Dean stories. Am I weird? Everyone is weird people, there is no such thing as normal. So I hope you guys enjoy this story, I know I told you guys I would be waiting till I finished Captured to get a new merman Dean story up but I decided to give you guys a little bit of a start so the idea can grow on you. ENJOY!**

**~Tia~**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Fhyre. because of her help. I gave her several different merman Dean ideas (which will all most likely be written sometime in da future) and thought this one was a very interesting idea. She also helped me with a little bit of the pagan god info. THANK YOU FHYRE! YOU RULE! **

**P.S.S. I don't usually write John's Pov in my stories but I decided to have this chapter be through his eyes. Forgive me for any weirdness with the writing of this people! **

Chapter 1. Merman. Johns Pov.

"Are you sure there is a pagan god here?" Sam asks while looking around at the different circus tents and exhibits, cringing slightly when he spots a clown.

"It has to be, the deaths are too evenly spaced and the way they're being killed seems like it's part of a ritual or something." He looks me in the eye and nods. He starts to walk forward and I follow him, looking out for anything out of the ordinary.

It's been four months since Sam left Stanford and things have been tense. I remember him calling me in the middle of the night from the hospital and I cant stop feeling guilty; him and his girlfriend were sleeping when the fire started and by the time the fire department showed up to help them Sam was carrying Jessica's burnt body out of the apartment. They were taken to the hospital and three hours later Jess died; Sams shattered voice over the phone broke my heart as he called me for comfort. I drove there straight through the night to be with my son, and once his burns healed we began hunting. All the hunts were simple salt and burns and now is our first difficult hunt as a family again.

"So we're going to watch the show?" Sam asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought that would be a good way to get an idea on what we could be dealing with." I explain and he nods.

As we walk towards the central tent I look closely at the circus performers. I look into their eyes and most of them have that fake enthusiasm for the customers but some of them show something unreadable. In my day I've had hunts that involved circus before and none of the people ever looked like this; they're afraid of something.

"Keep your eyes open Sam." I order as we walk into the crowded tent, pointing towards at the first row of bleachers. Just as we sit down a raggedy old man with a top hat and a cane walks out from the back curtain, a microphone in his hand.

"LADIES AND GENTLMENT, WELCOME!" the audience goes wild for a moment before becoming dead silent. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight and I hope you enjoy the performances tonight. Now…" he pauses, "LET'S START THE SHOW!" The crowd erupts as performers back flip out from the back curtain and to the center of the floor.

Tumblers, bearded ladies, heavy weight lifters, clowns, tight rope walkers, elephant riders, fire breathers, knife throwers, lion tamers and dancing bears: most of the performers have game faces of pure joy, but a few of them have the same unreadable expression like the people outside. I make a list in my head of all the performers I could try to get information from; the ones with the off expressions might be more willing to help us then the others.

The last performers take a bow and run out of the tent. A moment later the same old man walks back out but this time is followed by men pushing a large covered box that looks to be about twenty five feet wide and fifteen feet deep to the center of the room.

"Now ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived!" he walks over to the box and taps it. "I promise you all that what you are about to see isn't fake or an illusion, what I have behind this curtain is one hundred percent real." Four of the men climb up ladders that were placed round the box with hoops in their hands. The old man takes hold of the green cloth covering the box and smiles.

"May I present to you the one, the only, TRITON!" He pulls the fabric away from the box and I can barely contain my gasp at what I see.

The box is a tank filled practically to the very top with water and laying on its side is a merman, shifting the fin of his tail back and forth as he looks out into the audience with a look of innocence on his face. His tail is a metallic greenish gold color and as the sunlight hits it you can see blue and pink on the sides.

"Dad is that…?" Sam whisperers in my ear, but stops as the merman starts to swim around.

"Yeah son, it is."

Merpeople are an extremely mysterious race; hunters know practically nothing about them and they are hardly seen. The only reason hunters know they exist is because they hate demons and twice in the last two hundred years a mermaid teamed up with a hunter to stop a demon from causing havoc.

The merman jumps out of the water and soars through one of the hoops; diving deep into the water, turning, and using his muscular tail to propel him back out of the water and through another hoop. The cheering of the crowd doubles as he glides through two hoops in a row. He continues to jump through the hoops for a few more minutes before swimming to the edge of the tank, pulling himself up and sitting down, his tail facing the audience. He smiles out into the audience and beats his tail along the outside of the tank. As he waves to the cheering audience his gaze comes onto us and his eyes widen slightly in recognition. He holds eye contact with me for awhile before jerking his head behind him slightly; he then looks to Sam for a brief moment before falling back into the water and floating down to the bottom of the tank.

"Dad, what was that?" Sam asks, as the tank gets pushed back out through the curtain. "Have you meet him before?" I turn to look at Sam, leaning forward slightly so our conversation cant be overheard.

"In legends it had been said that merpeople can read minds." I whisper, hearing the announcer thanking everyone again for coming and to enjoy the rest of the circus.

"So you're saying that he knew we were hunters?" I stand up from my seat and walk out of the tent, Sam quickly following behind me.

"Son, I think we found someone who will tell us what's going on around here."

END OF CHAPTER 1! So what did you think? Like it? hate it? let me know!

Sorry if it's poorly written or there are a shit ton of mistakes but it's 3:30 AM here and I wanna sleep people. Thanks for reading and please let me know if you want me to continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So I'm really glad that some people actually like this story so far, I didn't think that I would have 13 reviews for the first chapter of this. Thank you all for reading this story! Now without further ado here is chapter 2! **

**P.S. If you wanna see what Merman Dean in this story looks like go to Google images and type in merman Jensen Ackles; it should be the first three pics. **

Chapter 2. Merman Discussions. Sam's Pov.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find him Dad?" I ask as we walk around the empty circus grounds, looking around to make sure none of the workers are around.

"He's a merman Sam; they have to be hiding him somewhere." He points his flashlight at his wrist to see the time. "It's two in the morning so we shouldn't have to worry about being caught." Dad leads me to the tent where they had the performance and he stops.

"Why are you coming here, shouldn't we try to find a trailer or something?"

"When he made eye contact with me he jerked his head back towards that curtain." He says quietly, pointing towards the far side of the tent. I look him in the eye for a minute before nodding. We walk to the other side of the tent and stick our heads through the slit in the curtain, looking around to see if anyone was keeping watch. When we see that the coast is clear we walk through the curtain to see cages with all sorts of animals.

"Would they really keep him here?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"It would make sense." He walks forward a little bit then stops, looking around to see if the merman is here. "Do you see anything?" he asks.

"No I don…" I break off when the light from my flashlight reflects off of something. "What's that?" I ask, walking around a cage with rapids in it to see what the thing is. "I think I found him." The merman is laying at the bottom of the tank asleep, his tail shimmering slightly from the light from the flashlight. Dad walks past me and right up to the tank, tapping it gently. The merman's eyes fly open to reveal green eyes and his gaze falls onto my Dad a moment later. He pushes himself off from the bottom and swims upward. He surfaces from the water and grabs onto the edge of the tank to pull himself up.

"I'm glad you were able to understand me." The merman says in a deep voice, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Were you able to read my mind?" Dad asks and the merman laughs rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader." His tail slowly swishes from side to side in the water. "I know a hunter when I see one." He looks me in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"Every place this circus stops people die." I explain. His tail stops moving and his eyes grow darker. "You know something don't you?" he looks between me and my Dad then nods. He looks behind his shoulder for a moment then looks back to us.

"What do you think it is?" he asks quietly with no expression in his voice.

"A pagan god" Dad answers, "the killings are too evenly spaced and it's always couples." The merman licks his lips.

"You're close; it's a Vanir." he looks behind his shoulder again. "You need to kill it tomorrow." He says then looks back to us.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow night it's going to take strike, and if it cant find any customers to take then it will use two of us." He starts to move his tail again while he leans his head to the side.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Not who is it, what is it." The merman states. "Did you see the maze?"

"Yeah we did, why?" Dad asks.

"The Vanir is the scarecrow in the center of it."

"Well lets torch the son of a bitch." I say but the merman shakes his head.

"It's not that simple; touching the scarecrow won't do anything, you need to destroy its tree."

"What tree?" Dad asks.

"Every time the circus moves the tree dies and a sprout is left beside it. At every location the owner re-plants it by his trailer and it grows completely in about a week. The tree is what gives the thing power; destroy the tree and you stop the killings." We are all silent for a few moments after the merman explains everything, thinking about what to do.

"So our best bet would be to burn the tree during the day?" I ask.

"The thing is I don't think it's by the owners trailer anymore; we're surrounded by woods here."

"Fuck." Dad groans. "Have you ever seen it?" The merman shakes his head of cropped dark blonde hair. "We'll wait till dawn…" The merman brings up his hand to silence him.

"Someone's coming; get out of here." He whispers. Dad's eyes widen.

"Thanks for the information." Dad gives the merman a small smile before rushing towards the curtain, turning to look at me. "Sam!" he whispers loudly. I look to the merman briefly.

"What's you're name?" I ask.

"Dean. Just go ok, you need to kill this thing." I nod and follow my Dad to the curtain.

"Thanks Dean." He nods his head and sinks back down to the bottom of the tank. I see a door open on the other side of the room and we run through the curtain and out of the tent, making sure not to be seen by any of the circus people as we run to the Impala.

END OF CHAPTE 2! What do you think? Like it? hate it? let me know!

Forgive any mistakes, it's 4am and I wanna sleep people!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO PEOPLE! So how are you all? I'm really glad you guys like this story so far! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've had a really hard time writing it. I promise you all that this story WILL be written and WILL be completed because I hate it when people leave stories unfinished and I don't wanna do that to you guys. **

**So here is chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**P.S. HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!**

Chapter 3. Cruel Punishment. Johns Pov.

"I can't believe that merman helped us destroy that thing." Sam says as he throws his duffle bag onto the bed. "I mean everything he said was right."

"What's so hard to believe; he's a merman Sam, not a demon."

"I know it's just…It's hard to believe you know? I mean there are only two recorded human merperson dealings in the past it's just…"

"Amazing to be part of it?" I ask, and he nods.

"Do you think we should thank him?" he asks and I sigh.

There have only been two things on my mind in the last two days; the hunt and that merman. I can't stand the idea of him being in that tank but what if he's too used to it? What if he was abandoned as a child or something and the circus gave him a home? If I wanted to bring him to the ocean he would be completely lost…But what if he was taken against his will? He could be forced to perform and have a family out there somewhere.

"Yeah, I think we should go and see him in the tomorrow night." Sam nods his head and gives me a small, tired, smile.

We walk into the tent and through the curtain to the storage area.

"He should be over there." Sam says and we walk to where the tank was. I bring my flashlight up to the glass and my eyes widen at the sight.

"Fuck!" The tank was empty.

"Do you think they found out that he helped us?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." I hurry out of the tent and back outside, looking at the moon high in the sky and breathing out.

Why the hell am I worried about this thing? It's a supernatural thing! Well…a peaceful supernatural thing, but still it isn't human! How can I have these feelings for a thing I met once?

"Dad." Sam says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Son?" He gives me a panicked look.

"I read something about merpeople last night after you went to sleep."

"And?"

"Merpeople get sick when they're dry for too long." I think about it for a moment.

If the owner of this circus found out that Dean helped kill the thing that made their circus what it is wouldn't they be angry? They wouldn't want to kill Dean because the whole circus is revolved around the merman; but that doesn't mean they wouldn't want him to suffer.

"Wasn't the owners trailer over there?" I ask, pointing to the right.

"I think so."

We hurry towards the trailers, trying not to make any noise to draw attention to our presence. As we walk closer to the owners' trailer I hear retching. I make eye contact with Sam and we run towards the sound.

Dean is on the ground with his hands tied to a tree. His skin looks pale, his eyes look red, and he has a pile of vomit next to his tail.

"Dean!" Sam whispers while he rushes towards him. Deans head slowly comes up to look at us and he gives me a confused expression.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." I kneel down by him as Sam cuts his hands free from the tree.

"Why are you out of the water?" he sighs.

"The owner found out that I helped you destroy the scarecrow." His hands come free from behind him and he weakly rubs at his wrists.

"So they're torturing you?" Sam asks, and Dean looks at him.

"You guys need to leave before someone sees you." He says and I shake my head.

"Dean why are you here?" he looks me in the eye.

"I just told you…" I cut him off.

"No. Why are you here as a circus act?" he's silent for a moment, and I can tell that he's mulling things over in his head. He runs his tongue over his dry lips before he answers.

"They found me ten years ago washed up on shore." He coughs. "At first they didn't use me as an act; they helped me get better and taught me English. But when I healed I told the owner that I wanted to go home; he just shook his head and walked away from the tank." He rubs his dry eyes. "They started to use me in the circus a year later; they had my tank in a tent and people could come and see me. I started doing the jumping stuff a few years ago."

"How old were you when they took you?" Sam asks, looking angry.

"Um…" He blinks his eyes as if to stay awake. "Sixteen." He answers and my heart sinks a little. He's been in a tank since he was sixteen? How can a merman live like that?

"Dad we need to do something." Sam says, a look of pure determination on his face. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

"I know Son. Dean?" I look back at Dean to see that he's passed out. "Dean." I shake his shoulder gently and his head falls to the side. "Fuck."

"Shit this isn't good." Sam brings his hand up to feel Deans forehead. "He feels a little warm." _Think Winchester think! _

"Help me lift him Sam." I say, turning the flash light off and putting it in my jacket pocket.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I can't leave him here in good conscience Sam." Sam looks deep into my eyes for a moment then nods his head.

I grab onto his upper body and Sam grabs his tail. "Lift." I say and we lift him off the ground. I feel how light Dean is and I nod to Sam.

"I don't think I'll need your help carrying him out." I say as I shift the merman's body in my arms so my left arm is around his back and my right arm is under his tail, his head resting on my shoulder. Sam lets go of the merman and takes the flashlight out of my pocket and turns it on. "Lead the way Sam." He shines both flashlights in front of him and walks forward.

"We're gonna get you better Dean." I whisper. "I promise."

**End of the long overdue chapter! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please Review and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is chapter 4, I really hope you guys like it!**

**P.S. Thank you all for the kind reviews for the last chapter, they made me smile:) **

Chapter 4. Ulterior motives. Johns Pov.

"_What the hell have you done John!"_ Bobby's voice yells through the phone.

"The thing was being tortured Bobby, I couldn't leave it there." I defend. I look at the merman through the rear view mirror to see his sleeping form wrapped in wet towels.

"_Damn Winchesters"_ Bobby sighs. _"What does he look like exactly?"_

"What the hell do you think he looks like Bobby?" I ask, wondering why he's asking such a stupid question. "He looks like a man with a tail!"

"_Don't be an asshole John. What color is his tail? Does he have webbed fingers? What color are his eyes?_" He asks.

"Why does it matter?"

"_I know you barely know anything about merpeople so let me teach you something quickly; their appearance tells you where they're from."_

"What's Bobby saying?" Sam asks, but I ignore him.

"What do they live in packs or something?"

"_Yes."_ I hear the rustling of a book on the other end. _"Now it's going to take a few days to figure out where he's from but from what I've learned their appearance has to do with where they live." _More rustling.

"His upper body looks like a normal humans, he has green eyes, and his tail is a metallic greenish gold."

"_Mhm._"

"Dad!" Sam whispers harshly, trying not to wake Dean up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Apparently a merperson's appearance has to do with where they live." His eyes narrow in confusion for a second then widen.

"So Bobby can tell us where he lives?" I nod and he smiles.

"That's grea-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I almost drive off the road as the merman screams in the back.

"Fuck Dad pull over!" Sam yells, throwing off his seatbelt and turning in his seat to face the merman. "Dean calm down." He sooths.

"_JOHN!"_ I hear Bobby's voice yell and its then that I realize I dropped my phone on the seat when trying to regain control of the car. I pull off to the side of the road with a jerking halt and grab the phone.

"I'll call you back Bobby." I snap my phone shut and turn around to see Dean going crazy in the back seat; his tail slapping against the door as his hands go flying.

"Shit kid!" I throw myself out of the car and whip the back door open.

"Dad what do we do!" Sam yells in panic, trying to grab a hold of Deans flailing arms. I look around me and a moment later my eyes land on something behind me. _Bingo._

"Sam try to calm him down."

"Dean you're in a car, we're not gonna hurt you." He says, trying to get through to him. Dean realizes that the door is open so he pulls himself out of the car and lands on the ground with a giant 'thud'.

"AAAHH!" he cries out in pain as his shoulder hits a particularly sharp rock. I wince in sympathy as I step back to avoid his tail slapping the ground in panic.

"There is a pond over there Dean and if you stop struggling we'll take you to it." Sam comes up next to me and looks at the merman with worry.

"Shit he's bleeding Dad." He says as he points his flashlight at Dean. I groan and look up to the star filled sky.

"Dean," Sam says, handing me the flashlight. "I know that you're feeling sick right now so let us bring you to the pond over there ok." Deans struggles start to die down s he looks Sam in the eye; Sam's always had that calming affect on people. Dean breaths heavily and grabs onto his shoulder, looking over to the pond with want in his eyes. "Will you let me carry you over there?" Sam asks, taking a hesitant step closer to him. The merman looks like he wants to say no, but he nods his head yes anyway. Sam gives him a small smile as he slowly crouches down next to him.

Sam wraps his left arm around his shoulders and his right under his tail, lifting him up off the ground with a small groan. He walks towards the pond slowly and when they're about three feet away from it the merman lets out a small whimper that makes my heart clench a little. Sam lowers himself onto his knees at the waters edge then gently guides Deans body into the water.

"See; that feels better now doesn't it?" Sam asks as I crouch down next to him. We watch the merman float down to the bottom and out of sight and I sigh.

"God I'm such an idiot." I mutter under my breath and Sam looks at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have brought him right to the motel." I state.

"They would have found us right away so we needed to leave the town; it's not our fault that they decided to put their circus up in the middle of nowhere." We sit there silently for a few minutes and I'm left with my thoughts.

What if this was a horrible mistake? What if we cant find his pack? What will we do with him then? Would another mer pack adopt him as one of their own?

"Dad." Sam snaps, bumping my shoulder with his. I look at him in confusion and he points to the pond. I look at the still water to see Deans head above the surface, looking at us with uncertainty.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "Why did I wake up in that fucking thing?" he asks, jerking his head towards the Impala.

"What they were doing to you was wrong Dean." I explain. "You don't deserve to live there."

"So what you're gonna take me somewhere else to stuff me in a tank?" he asks, his eyes showing fear.

"No!" Sam practically yells. "We're taking you home." Deans gaze snaps to Sam.

"What?"

"A friend of ours knows how we can find your pack; we're gonna get you home." Sam explains; a look of determination on his face.

"What do you want then?" the merman asks after a few moments. "You're hunters; how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Well you trusted us enough to signal us to talk to you a couple nights ago." I say.

"Everyone wants something: the circus owner wanted a show, the people who paid to see me wanted to see the 'freak', some of the circus people wanted someone who was like a child, and you wanted hunting information." He swims back a foot. "No one does anything out of kindness."

"Well we are." Sam states, leaning closer to Dean. "A merman doesn't deserve to live in a tank all its life, he deserves to be free." Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Let us thank you for helping us kill that scarecrow with bringing you back to your people." The merman looks at Sam silently for a few minutes, then to me. He stares me right in the eye before sinking down below the surface of the water.

"Shit." I mumble; running my hand along my face.

"The suns gonna rise in a couple hours." Sam states. "What are we gonna do?"

"This is a deserted area Sam; he needs time to process what's going on." _Why am I being so calm about this?_

"The circus people could come by any time Dad." I sigh, knowing that the longer we stay here the better the chance those circus people will find us.

"I know." we sit there for about twenty minutes staring up into the open sky. I'm torn away from my gaze when I hear something moving in the water.

"You two are serious about helping me?" he asks, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Yes we are Dean." Sam says in with a serous expression on his face. The merman is silent for a few moments before coming closer to shore. His arms come out from the water and he sets his hands on the ground.

"I trust you."

**End of chapter! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! Also what do you guys think is gonna happen? Review your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes; It's 3 AM and I wanna sleep. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter of Cirque du Mer, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**I am so sorry for the long delay people! This story has been really hard for me to write for some reason…..PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**P.S. As I have announced on some of my other stories I now have a Livejournal account. My profile name is 2people2. **

Chapter 5. Description. Dean's Pov.

I hiss in pain as something cold is pressed onto my shoulder.

"Dean I need you to hold still; I think that this might need stitches." Sam says, looking at my bleeding shoulder closely.

"What are stitches?" I ask, looking up from my tail to look Sam in the eye

"Stiches are stringy like things that we sow into peoples skin so it can heal." He explains and I look down at my shoulder.

"The 'stiches'", I say the foreign word slowly, "will stop the bleeding?" He nods his head and gives me a small, tired, smile.

"Yes it will; but I'm gonna wait till my Dad gets the bathtub ready for you to do it." And just as he says that John walks out of the bathroom and towards us.

"Ready to get in the water?" he asks me and I nod my head, wrapping my uninjured arm around Johns neck as he lifts me up in his arms.

I don't know why I trust these humans; I mean humans are so unpredictable, so erratic…they can be nice one minute then violent the next. So far these two seem to be nice; but so did the circus master before he used me as his 'freak'. I know that I should be wary of these humans; but I want to go home so badly….

"I know this is small." John says as he gently sets me down in the small white tank thing, the 'bathtub' as Sam called it. "But for now it's gonna have to do." I close my eyes for a moment to enjoy the feel of the water on my tail.

"Anything is better than being dry." John nods to Sam with a pointed look before he sits down on the edge of the tub.

"So this shouldn't take long; but it's gonna hurt like hell." Sam says as he walks back into the room with a bag. "I need you to stay as still as possible." He sits down on the ground and takes out a needle.

"Dean." John slides closer to me. "Can you tell me about where you used to live?"

"Wh-OW!" I whip my head to glare at Sam as he gives me a sheepish look.

"I told you it was gonna hurt." I look down to see a needle in my arm and my eyes widen.

"Dean look at me." John says quietly. "Just keep talking to me and it will all be over before you know it." I give him a wary look before nodding for Sam to continue.

"Why do you wanna know about my home?" I ask, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

"I told you about the friend who's gonna help us get you home right?" I nod. "Well he's coming here so he can talk to you, and he told me that if you could give us a good description of your home we might be able to find it easier." Joy fills my heart at the idea of being home and I nod.

"I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Do you know where you lived?" I give him a confused look. "Like the name of the place?"

"The Mer name for it yes; the human name for it, no." he sighs.

"Wait so you said earlier that the circus people taught you how to speak English." Sam says as he pulls the string through my skin. "So what kind of a language do you actually speak?" I lean my head back on the wall.

"One of the circus people, Ash, said it sounded like a mix of clicking and mumbling…" I trail off, forgetting the other word he used for it…

"Sam just keep stitching; you can ask your questions after Deans done with this."

"Sorry." He continues his work as John asks another question.

"Do you know location? Like north or south?" I nod.

"It was always warm there so in the south." I answer. "And there was this…land thing." I say, trying to think of the right words.

"What do you mean by a land thing?" John asks.

"Um; like you know how there are pieces of land that people live on that are smaller than other ones?"

"You mean an island?" Sam asks and I nod.

"Yes an island; but it was too small for that. There were rocks around it that we would lay on and we would just look up at it. It was really tall…like huge. The whole thing was rock but there were random trees on ledges." The image of it comes into my mind and I look off into space, trying to describe it. "There were always birds flying around it and…" I shake my head slightly, and bring my focus back onto John. "My English isn't the best-" he cuts me off.

"You did good." He says, giving me a tired smile. "If I got you a pad of paper could you maybe draw it?"

"Draw; like art?" I ask and he nods. "I could try."

"I'll be right back then." He says as he leaves the room and I hear a zipping sound next to me. I look over to see Sam packing up his stuff. "You're done?" I look down to see black strings pulling the edges of the cut together.

"Well I need to bandage it up but the painful part is over with." He says with a smile. "From what you said so far where you lived sounds like a beautiful place."

"It's just frustrating; I know English, but not enough to actually describe what it looks like. And it's not going to help me to tell you what it made me feel to be there." His eyes narrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asks as he covers my shoulder with a white bandage looking thing.

"To us it was a place of peace." I start after thinking of the best thing to say. "Whenever I was there anything that was bothering me would be forgotten; and I'd just…feel good. And if there were other Mer's there we were connected in some way…" I trail off.

"Like a psychic connection?"

"A what?" John walks back into carrying paper and a pen.

"Sorry it took so long; I couldn't find a damn pen." He sits down on the edge of the tub and hands me the things in his hand. "Do you know how to use these?" he asks and I nod. "Good; if you could just draw like the basic outline of the thing it would help us out a lot." I grip the paper in my left hand and I work the pen with my left.

I draw the area like how someone would see it far away; I draw the boxy shape of the rock first and I add lines to indicate the trees. When I'm done I look at my work for a moment; wincing at the poor quality of it.

"That's better than what I could draw." John says as he takes the paper and pen from my hands. "I'll have Sam look on the computer to see if he can find anything that looks like this."

"Thank you." I say, making sure to look John in the eye as I say this. "I don't know how I will ever repay you for this." Sam shakes his head.

"We told you before; we don't expect anything in return." I smile at Sam and he smiles back.

"Well it's really late." John says, looking at the watch on his wrist. "And you've had a really rough day Dean; why don't you get some sleep?" I yawn as he finishes his sentence and I nod. John pats his knees with his hands then stands up. "If you need anything just let us know."

"Thanks." He nods his head to me then exits the room.

"I'll leave the door open so it doesn't get too stuffy in here." Sam says as he stands up from the ground. "Night Dean."

"Night." He turns the light off as he leaves the room and I sigh.

_I'm going home…hopefully_

**End of chapter. **

**Sorry for the shitty quality! But this story really needed to be updated so yeah….I promise that it wont take me like 7 months to update this story again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey people! Here's the next chapter of Cirque du Mer; I hope you guys like it :) I know that this is a pretty shitty chapter but this is kind of filler/lead in for the next several chapters. There will be more Dean and Bobby/Winchester in the future chapters, I promise :) **

Chapter 6. Finding Home. Dean's Pov.

"So this thing is called a television?" I ask Sam, shifting my weight onto my right arm so I can look at him.

"Yeah." He says; messing with his 'laptop'.

"And people watch these things for hours every day?" He nods. "That's awesome." He laughs.

"You've really never seen a TV before?" he asks and I shake my head.

"They kept me in the tank outside mostly; the only time I was inside a building was when they first saved me." I reach behind me to re-adjust the wet towel on my tail.

"Is it starting to get dry?" Sam asks and I shake my head, looking back at the TV to watch what Sam called 'Batman'.

John went out to get supplies before their friend, Bobby, showed up. I was sitting in the bathtub looking up at the ceiling, bored, when Sam walked in to keep me company.

"_You're bored aren't you?" _Sam asked after sitting with me for a few minutes. I nodded.

"_Kind of."_ He looked at me silently for a few moments before his eyes lit up.

"_Give me a minute."_ He said as he grabbed a couple towels and dunked them into the bathtub. He came in a couple of minutes later with a smile on his face, telling me to wrap his arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. He set me down onto one of the beds covered with wet towels, and handed me another towel to cover my tail with.

"_This."_ He said as he picked up a rectangular black thing with buttons. "_Is a remote control."_

"_What does it do?"_ I asked as I grabbed onto the strange object.

"_Press the red button at the top."_ He said with a grin. I pressed the button cautiously and watched the box, 'television', spring to life.

"Are you sure you wanna watch Batman?" Sam asks me, and I shrug one of my shoulders as I shift my weight on my arms.

"That bat guy is awesome." I answer and he laughs.

"God you are such a big kid." He says with an eye roll.

"Hey I've never watched one of these things before, give me a break Sam." He holds up one of his hands in an 'I surrender' stance.

"Sorry; enjoy your cartoons." I'm about to say something else when I hear a jingling sound behind me and the door to the motel room opening.

"So I guess we can…what the hell are you doing on the bed Dean?" John asks, holding a brown paper bag; his eyes filled with surprise.

"He was bored as hell in that bathtub and he never heard of a TV before." Sam as explains as I look behind Johns shoulder to see a bearded man with a baseball cap looking at me with wide eyes.

"You're not getting to dry are you Dean?" John asks, pulling my focus from the strange man back to him. I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I say and he nods, walking deeper into the room and laughing when he looks at the TV.

"Batman?" I groan, rolling to the side so I'm no longer on my stomach.

"He's defensive over his new found obsession Dad; tread lightly." Sam mock warns and John laughs even harder as he sets the brown paper bag onto the table. I look back towards the door to see the strange man still standing there and I feel somewhat nervous under his gaze.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet our friend Bobby." John says, whipping his hand out towards the man in question. "Bobby this is Dean." The man shakes his head slightly and steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Dean." He says, his voice sounding rough and somewhat tired. "It's nice to finally meet you." He says, a small smile on his face as he continues to look at my tail.

"Um... hi." I look to the left towards John with a questioning look. He turns his head to face Bobby and frowns.

"Singer, you doing ok?" Bobby jolts back slightly and turns to look at John.

"Uh, yeah I'm good." He walks further into the room and sets his bag down onto the table. John looks back towards me and gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry about him Dean, he finds Merpeople interesting…" I cut him off.

"Yeah I was in the circus remember? Who doesn't find the freak _interesting_." I snap, irritated by being stared at like I'm in the circus act again. I shake my head. "Sorry, that was out of line." I mumble, turning my body around again so I'm lying on my stomach and leaning on my elbows.

"No Dean I was being rude." Bobby explains, walking closer to the bed. "You're not a freak son." He says, and I look up to see his eyes filled with guilt. "We don't know much about Merpeople, and I just…" he trails off, grabbing the hat off of his head to rub his balding head with his other hand.

"What he's trying to say is hunters know next to nothing about Merpeople and, to us, this is once in a lifetime opportunity." Sam says from my left. I look towards him for a moment before nodding. I turn my head again to face Bobby and smile gently, shifting my weight to my left arm so I can reach out towards Bobby.

"It's nice to meet you to." He smiles brightly as he shakes my hand.

"Hey Sam." John says as I let go of Bobby's hand. "Can you grab one of the frozen pizzas from the freezer and get that going? I'm gonna go back out to the car to grab the first aid kit."

"Did you get more of those medical needles?" Sam asks as he gets up from his chair, closing his laptop and setting it down. I block out the rest of their conversation as Bobby sits down on the bed next to me.

"So John described the land mark you told him about and I've got some pictures of possible places you could be from." He starts as he goes into his shoulder bag. I grab the wet towel from my tail as I shift my body around so I'm sitting upwards, facing the back wall. "So here's the first one." He says as I put the towel back on my tail. I take the piece of paper out of his hands and look at it closely.

"No." I sigh sadly as I hand it back to him. He takes the picture from my hand and gives me another one.

"What about this one? That picture is from off the cost of Mexico." I look at it closely and shake my head, handing it back to him. This process continues for several more minutes, and with each different picture my heart breaks even more. _I'm never going to go home, am I?_

"I don't wanna look at these anymore." I say sadly as I hand another one to him; he sighs.

"This is my last one kid, and if this isn't the place then I'll keep looking. We will get you home, I promise son." He says with pure determination in his eyes and I nod, reaching my hand out as he hands me the last piece of paper. "This one is about ten miles off the coast of South Carolina." I take a deep breath before I look at the picture, preparing myself to be disappointed yet again as I turn the paper over to.

"Huh!" I gasp.

"Dean?" Sam asks from behind me as my breath catches in my throat. "What is it?" I feel his hand drop down onto my shoulder as he looks at the photo in my hands.

"Th-that's it."

"That's it?" Sam asks in surprise and I nod my head, a big smile coming onto my face as I feel a tear falling down my cheek.

"Home."

**End of chapter! Again I'm really sorry for the poor quality! The rest of the story will be better; I promise!**


	7. Hiatus

Hey guys. So I regret to announce this, but as you guys can probably guess by my lack of updating, this story will be put on permanent hiatus. When I started writing fanfiction in 2011, I was 17 years old. Now, being 21, my writing style has changed dramatically. It is possible that someday in the future I may try to re-write this story to fit my current style, but I would rather write new things that fit my current style instead of worrying about some of my older stories. So this story, as of now, is going be left unfinished. If anyone would like, I can post an outline either on here, or PM an outline so you guys can see how this story would have ended, otherwise I'll just leave it open to the imagination.


End file.
